The Laundry Mission
by AMMCS17
Summary: Oneshot. The Oniwabanshuu are out on a mission. But they left without Misao! Now, Misao and Soujiro are alone with Soujiro doing the laundry. What they don't know is that they are in for a change of events. And maybe, a change of feelings... But, what was the mission, again? SouMi


**A/N: **Okay, so this is reposted. But it now has revisions than the last one. This is my first SouMi fic, and I really hope that you'd like it. :)

**BTW**, There are incoming thunder clashes or noises or... whatever. I don't know what a thunder sounds like when put to words. So please, bear with me when it comes to thunder...

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Soujiro, Misao, or any other characters of Rurouni Kenshin. They are owned by Watsuki-sama.

* * *

**The Mission**

**SouMi Oneshot**

* * *

Misao woke up and sat up from her futon, feeling light-headed. She looked out to the window and she saw the sky was covered with thick, grey clouds, it seemed already dark out.

'_Is it afternoon already?_' She thought.

Usually Okon or Omasu wakes her up in the morning to eat breakfast then start with the daily routines of the Aoiya. But surely the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu must always be early, to lead his people. Er, I meant her people.

But this time, no Okon or Omasu woke her up.

As she stood up, her legs were shaky. She managed to put her left foot forward, but in an attempt for the right leg to move, she was unsuccessful and found herself lying on her futon again.

'_The effects of sleeping in._'

As Okashira, she must be always fit and always alert. But this day seemed to be an exception. For her, of course.

She stood up again, this time being more careful. At her attempt to walk again, she was successful, at last.

She found herself standing before her drawer. She took the brush on top of it and started brushing her long black hair. After that, she tied it to the usual braid she usually had. She then changed her clothes from her pajamas to her usual Aoiya clothes.

She left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast. Before entering, she would always think of what Okon and Omasu would cook for breakfast. Then she would just smell the air of the kitchen area from the staircase and guess what they had cooked. But this time, she didn't smell anything from the kitchen.

As she entered the kitchen, she saw nobody, not even a readied meal for her.

'_Where are they?_'

Instead of food, she found a folded paper on the table. As she pried it open, she read the contents of it.

_Good morning, Misao!_

_Sorry for not telling this earlier but we all went on a mission.  
__Okina and Aoshi-sama are with us, by the way._

_Sorry about breakfast, we didn't have time to make it so you need to cook._

_As for the Aoiya, we put on a sign in front, saying that we're closed.  
But it is only for today. You can take the day off and relax._

_Enjoy your day!_

_-Omasu_

The paper was now crumpled by Misao's hand. She's mad that they all left, out on a mission WITHOUT her. She got even more mad thinking that she IS the Okashira and they didn't even tell her about the mission!

Throwing the crumpled paper to the floor, she went to the direction to where the training area is, forgetting about breakfast.

* * *

Throwing a LOT of kunais to the training dummies helped her to get her anger out. Although she is still mad, she became almost calmer now. Almost.

After the dummies being killed a few times, Misao did a few breathing exercises then left the area. Her thoughts of tackling everyone (except for Aoshi) when they returned, led her outside to the backyard. There she saw a young man doing the laundry.

"Ah, good morning, Misao-san." Soujiro greeted with a cheerful smile.

"I thought all of you left on that mission." She disdainfully said.

"I thought so, too. But it seems that you are here, too."

Misao made a face at him. Soujiro just smiled.

Two years, Misao thought, it has been two years since Soujiro came here.

_It all started when one day, Soujiro went in the Aoiya and ordered noodles and tea. After done eating, he took out his wallet from his sleeve and saw that he had no money at all. Knowing Misao, she kicked Soujiro in the face and he flew over and out of the Aoiya. Then Okon forced Misao to say sorry to their customer. Misao then went outside and that was when she realized that he is the Tenken that that mummy was calling him and he almost defeated Kenshin of their duel of Battou-jutsu._

_"Hey, you! You were the one who almost defeated Himura at Shingetsu Village! You're working for that mummy- Shishio!"_

_"I was." Soujiro corrected and raised a finger._

_"That's not the point! You're a villain, like that burnt mummy, Shishio!"_

_"I was." Soujiro corrected and raised a finger, again._

_"Shut up!" With that being said, out of nowhere, she already had a hand-full of kunais. She threw them at him, and being the one thrown at, Soujiro effortlessly dodged them._

_"Why you-!"_

_"Misao, enough."_

_Out of nowhere, Aoshi appeared. And from the Aoiya, Okina, Okon, Omasu, Shiro and Kuro went outside._

_"A-Aoshi-sama!"_

_Aoshi ignored Misao's stammering and turned his head to Soujiro._

_"Seta." Was Aoshi's cold greeting._

_"Hello, Shinomori-san. How've you been?" Soujiro asked, cheerfully, as if nothing's happening._

_Aoshi totally ignored the question and asked one of his own. __"What are you doing here?"_

_"Well, I ordered some food and ate it but I had no money."_

_"Heck, yeah! What a total broke! He comes in a restaurant then orders-"_

_"Enough." Aoshi said, silencing Misao before she even finishes her sentence. __Aoshi's voice was kind of harsh, but he still had that same emotionless face. __Silence was now at the moment. Misao sometimes hate it. Knowing Misao, she couldn't last a minute of not even talking._

_Finally, the silence was broken when Omasu gave a suggestion._

_"Why don't you wash the dishes for your payment for the food?" Omasu said to Soujiro, a big grin on her face._

_"Is it okay for Misao-san...?" Soujiro asked. Of course, it was indirectly meant for Misao to answer._

_"No way! Omasu, he's a villain! Remember what I told you? He almost defeated Himura! He's dangerous to be with!"_

_"Well, I don't see a sword with him right now..." Okina interrupted._

_"Jiya! You're not helping!"_

_"I'm just saying." Okina raised his hands. "He used to work for Shishio, yes. But Shishio's gone now and without a sword, he certainly doesn't look like a villain anymore. Am I right?"_

_"Hai. I'm a rurouni now, like Himura-san. Only, I don't have a sword with me." Soujiro added a cheerful tone to that._

_"Aoshi-sama! Help me out here!" Misao's still not convinced even though everyone agrees to Omasu's suggestion._

_"...Only to pay for the food he ate, then he can leave." Aoshi said, suddenly looking towards Soujiro._

_"Hai, Shinomori-san." Soujiro said._

_After that, Aoshi went inside, not saying another word. __Misao, on the other hand, can do nothing about it. What Aoshi says, she obeys. But before going inside, she glared at Soujiro._

_"I'm watching you." Misao said. Then she headed inside._

_..._

Two days after that, Omasu said that he'd been of great help to the Aoiya and suggested that he would be a new staff member of the Aoiya but instead of paying him, he would be staying with them for shelter and food. And, of course, Misao doesn't like the idea and when she told Aoshi about Omasu's idea, he did nothing.

So Misao gave up on getting rid of Soujiro but she still had an eye out for him. A month later, Misao was convinced that he's no longer a villain and eventually, Soujiro became her best friend... But Misao was always irritated how sometimes Soujiro can be a total baka.

And now, here they are, alone.

"The sky's so gloomy, don't you think, Misao-san?"

"Yeah..." Misao looked up to the sky then her eyes were back at what Soujiro was doing. "Why are you doing the laundry?"

"Omasu-san left me a note saying that while they're out on their mission, she wants me to wash some table cloths that were stained the other day."

Hearing the word "mission", Misao got slightly mad again, showing a little pout.

"Misao-san, don't be upset. I'm sure they just want you to be safe."

Being Misao's best friend, Soujiro knows_ almost_ everything about Misao. Including what's on her mind.

Maybe he's not such a total baka after all.

Misao is not surprised at all, knowing Soujiro can read her mind sometimes. "No! I'm the Okashira! I can take care of myself!"

"I know but-"

**CHA - KAOWW!**

He was abruptly interrupted hearing a thunder. (**A/N:** See... -_-")

"Oh... It's going to rain," Soujiro looked over to the laundry. "I'd better hurry or otherwise, the clean laundry would have a bad smell."

"Yeah. Okay..." Misao muttered.

Soujiro simply nodded and continued doing the laundry. Misao sat on the grass, looking up to the sky.

'_So they left Soujiro no Baka too, huh..._' Misao thought. '_It's okay to leave him but why me?! I'm the OKASHIRA. I should be the one who's going out on missions ALONE. Then they all decided to go on one without me! Oh, when they get home, they'll be answering to my kunais-_'

"Misao-san?"

"WHAT?" Misao shouted, irritated from her thinking.

Soujiro sweat-dropped and waved his hands in the air. "N-Nothing!"

Misao sighed. "You know, if you do it less, the more precious it is..."

"...What is?"

"Your smile, baka!"

"Oh..." Was what Soujiro had managed to say. "...Like Shinomori-san's?"

Soujiro smirked.

"Yeah..." Misao retorted. "Like Aoshi-sama's..."

Then she remembered that time, a year ago.

_Misao was bringing Aoshi his tea that morning, as usual. A happy and cheerful attitude she had, because she could talk to her Aoshi-sama, again. It was her favorite time of day._

_When she was about to go to the temple, she was greeted by a smiling, former Tenken._

_"Good morning, Misao-san. Bringing tea to Shinomori-san, again?"_

_"Yep. You have to ask? I mean it's sooo obvious." Misao scoffed._

_Soujiro just smiled at that._

'Baka...'_ Misao thought._

_"Okay. I need to go to Aoshi-sama now. See you later, Soujiro."_

_Soujiro nodded then Misao left._

_[At the temple]_

_"Good morning, Aoshi-sama!" Misao greeted, her smile nearly reaching up to her ears._

_Aoshi stayed silent in his meditating position, his eyes still closed._

_"Here's your tea!" She put down the tray and the teacup on the table and sat on the opposite of Aoshi, facing at him._

_"..."_

_Time for Misao to tell Aoshi a joke, hoping that Aoshi would smile. Hoping that that smile was for her._

_"You know, Jiya told me a funny story about a-"_

_"Misao."_

_Hearing her name, Misao's eyes widened and her smile grew. This is the first time in a week that he has spoken to her._

_"Yes, Aoshi-sama?"_

_"Okina had told me something about you."_

_That's the longest sentence he had said to Misao!_

_"What did he say?" Misao asked, eagerly._

_"..." Aoshi had opened his eyes, now looking at Misao. "...He said that you loved me."_

_Wow. That was so straight to the point, no hesitation._

_Misao felt heat on her face and blood rising to her cheeks._

'That Jiya! I'm going to kill him later...'

_"That? Ah... hahaha. He told you... Pffft. You know Jiya's always kidding around and-"_

_"Misao." Aoshi interrupted her little "denying" thing. "I took care of you while you were little. I think of you merely as my younger sister. Thinking of me by such a way would be foolish."_

**_OUCH._**

_Misao felt her heart break. Get stabbed at. Been stepped on a few times. Then finally, got thrown away._

_"Oh..." She managed to say. She hung her head down, trying to hold back tears that are about to fall from her eyes._

_Before she starts to cry, she managed to smile (a fake one, of course) and tried her best to still have that cheerful tone in her voice._

_"Well, I'd better be going now. I still have some work to do at the Aoiya..."_

_She left the temple, closed the door behind her, and pressed her back against the door._

_Then, she cried._

_She knew that somehow, Aoshi would know that she loved him... And that he would love her back. But hearing those words, she was wrong. VERY wrong._

_She ran away. But she's not going to the Aoiya... __She's going to run away, away from the Aoiya, away from the Oniwabanshuu... And away from _Aoshi_. __It was like the time when Aoshi left Misao to the care of Okina when she was still a little kid. And like when she had made it to the Oniwabanshuu lookout and found Okina almost dead and bloody all over the floor, that Aoshi said to never show her face to him again._

_Now, it's the third time that Aoshi had broken her heart._

'Aoshi... sama...'

_Now far from the temple, she bumped into a man known as the former Tenken. __Soujiro held Misao by her shoulders and saw her eyes were red from all the crying._

_"Misao-san...?"_

_All Misao's reply was that she dug her head into Soujiro's chest, her hand holding tightly to his clothes. She mumbled something that he wouldn't hear if it wasn't for his great Tenken senses._

_"Aoshi-sama... He..."_

_Soujiro wrapped his arms around the crying ninja girl and simply shushed the girl._

_"Don't cry, Misao-san... don't cry." Soujiro gently stroked her hair, (considering he _was_ taller than Misao) he had put his head on top of hers. "It's okay."_

_Aoshi's words echoed around Misao's mind._

Misao...

I think of you merely as my younger sister...

I took care of you while you're little...

Never show your face to me again...

Okina told me that you loved me...

Thinking of me that way...

Would be foolish...

Misao...

"Misao-san?"

Misao snapped out of her flashback. When she looked at Soujiro, his smile was gone. A concerned look took over his face.

"You're... crying." Soujiro said.

Misao slowly moved her hand to her eye. She wasn't exactly crying. It was just a tear that had escaped her eye.

A tear. She never knew that any would be left after crying the whole week after that day when Aoshi said...

'_Never mind that anymore._'

"I'm sorry..." Soujiro said and went to Misao and sat beside her. He had put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for bringing up Shinomori-san... I was just... teasing you."

She smiled to reassure Soujiro. "It's okay."

That's when she noticed it. Soujiro wasn't smiling.

"Hey!" Misao shouted, seemingly being... Misao, again, like nothing happened. "You're not smiling!"

Soujiro was taken aback from what she said.

"Huh? This? What? Hahaha..." Now he was smiling again.

"Oh... nevermind." Misao said.

'_He's so weird._'She thought.

**CHA - KAOWW!**

Then they heard another thunder.

"...I'd better get back to the laundry. Are you sure you're alright, Misao-san?" Soujiro gave a hint of concern, again, in his eyes but, now, his smile was still shown.

Misao shifted her position, hugging Soujiro. Soujiro stiffened and was taken aback again, his eyes widened.

"Yeah. Thanks, Soujiro." Misao had let go of him and a smile was now on her face.

Soujiro smiled and nodded then went back to the laundry.

'_He can be so sweet sometimes..._' Misao thought, not noticing the faint blush on her cheeks.

...

A few minutes have passed and all Misao thought of was 'What was the mission?' or 'Why didn't they tell me?' or 'If Aoshi-sama and Jiya were involved, it must be a really dangerous mission...' and etc.

"Soujiro?"

"Yes, Misao-san?"

"Did they tell you about the mission?"

"No. Did they tell you?"

"No... What do you think was the mission?"

"Hmm..." Soujiro had stopped rinsing the cloth and have thought over Misao's question.

Just about when he was about to answer, he was interrupted when Misao's stomach grumbled.

"Ah, Misao-san, you haven't had breakfast yet?"

"I completely forgot about that..." Misao put a hand on her stomach. "It's because of that stupid note together with that stupid mission..."

"Now, now. You need to forget about that for a moment and eat first."

"That's one more problem, I need to cook for us."

"If you're not in the mood to cook, I'll cook." Soujiro volunteered, with a familiar cheerful tone to his voice.

He hanged the clean, wet laundry he was holding.

"Nice and white." Soujiro mumbled.

"Okay. Go get cooking!" Misao shouted.

...

[At the kitchen]

"Hey, Soujiro, are you done yet?"

"Just a few more minutes. Patience, Misao-san."

Misao pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. While waiting, she observes Soujiro while cooking.

From his side-view, she notices that he seems to be smiling as ever; wears the clothes that Aoiya staff wear, which they gave him; the brown-black hair; his blue eyes; his cute face...

'_WHAT?! CUTE FACE?!_'

Misao shook her head.

'_Cute face? What are you thinking Misao?_' Misao thought. '_He_ can_ be such a baka but he is always smiling, polite, ... Well, he _is_ really cute..._'

"Oh... Uh... Thanks." Soujiro said shyly, a pink shade tinted on his cheeks.

"Huh?" It took Misao five seconds to realize...

'_DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?_'

Misao's face reddened. Why is this happening to her?

"Soujiro... I..."

**CHA - KAOWW!**

Then another thunder roared.

"This must be some rain... More likely to be a storm." Soujiro stated, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah..."

Phew! She was saved!

'_He almost got you there! Good thing the thunder-_'

"I'm done! Let's eat, Misao-san." Soujiro placed a bowl of miso soup in front of Misao and himself.

...

While eating...

Misao noticed that Soujiro was glancing at her every once in a while.

'_Baka, baka, baka! Saying your thoughts out loud... you're such a baka!_' Misao was mentally hitting herself on the head.

"Misao-san?"

"Yes, Soujiro?"

"You look red."

She did. It was either she was still embarrassed that she had "accidentally" said that Soujiro was cute or she was so angry at herself for doing so. Or both.

Suddenly, Soujiro's face had become awkwardly close to hers. Misao blushed furiously. Then slowly, he had put both of his hands on her cheeks. First, his hands were slightly cold from the cold wind that the weather was giving out. Then they adjusted and become warm like Misao's heated face. Misao was helpless. She didn't know what he was doing. She didn't know what to do!

I mean, come on! Her best friend, holding her face in his soft, gentle hands...

GREAT. Now she's thinking about his hands!

"Soujiro..." Misao whispered. No point talking at her normal volume, because he was sooooooo close.

So close, in fact, if he moved a little more forward, he could kiss her in the-

'_NO! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT MISAO!_' Misao thought.

"Misao-san..." Soujiro whispered back. "Your face is warm."

"WHAT?"

"My hands were cold and I figured since your face is red, it seemed warm..."

**PAK!**

"Ouch." Soujiro said, while rubbing his cheek (although it didn't really hurt him). Misao had slapped him, and he has _every_ reason to ask.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"You should know, baka!"

"My hands were just-"

**CHA - KKKAOWW!**

"Woah."

Yes. "Woah" is the word to describe that thunder. It was the loudest that they've heard since the last one.

Then it started to rain.

"Here comes the rain..." Soujiro sighed.

"Yep..."

Wait... The rain?!

"Soujiro! The laundry!"

"Oh... right."

"Baka!" Misao shouted, running outside to get the laundry.

Soujiro ran after her, seeing her now very wet and getting a handful of laundry. Soujiro was now wet, too, and smiled at her but she didn't see it. He went to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him, seeing a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Misao..." Soujiro said, his blush getting redder.

"Soujiro..." Now it's Misao who's blush is getting redder.

He held Misao's face in his hands. Misao had dropped the laundry to the floor. Slowly, Soujiro pulls Misao's face to his, slowly their lips get closer... and closer...

**CHA - KAOWW!**

They both jump out of surprise, and embarrassment.

THAT WAS SO CLOSE!

Now, both of them are looking the opposite way, faces as red as ever.

"Misao-san?" Soujiro said, breaking the moment of embarrassment.

"Yes, Soujiro?"

"You dropped the laundry..." He pointed at the now-dirty laundry on the floor.

Misao sighed. "I know, I know..."

"Maybe I'm not the only baka after all..."

It took the five seconds to...

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Misao shouted so loud, some birds in the trees flew away.

"Oops..." Slowly, Soujiro backed away... then started to run.

"GET BACK HERE AND TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID, BAKA!" She ran after him.

Then Okon, waaaaaaaay up above the trees, sighed. "That was so close."

"Give me that." Kuro yanked the binoculars from Okon's hands. "We closed the Aoiya and got wet for _this_?"

"Let me see." Shiro then stole it from Kuro. "Yeah, I agree with Kuro... Hey, Soujiro's kinda fast, don't you think?"

"Let me see, let me see!" Shiro gave the binoculars to Okina.

"Oh, my pretty Misao... They grow up so fast." Okina wiped the tear in his eye.

Omasu snatched the binoculars from Okina.

"Ha! I knew my plan would work! I have planned this since the time Soujiro stayed with us." Omasu proudly said. "It's a good thing that Aoshi-sama agreed to this plan."

Mentioning Aoshi's name, they all looked at Aoshi who was just sitting on a branch, his eyes were covered by his wet bangs.

"Sshh!"

"Oh, okay." Omasu then went back to looking through the binoculars. "Mission accomplished. Now that Misao's eighteen... Okon, let's start planning their wedding!"

"Don't get too excited Omasu!"

While Omasu is talking about her new plan and everyone's agreeing or disagreeing with her, Aoshi remained silent in his position.

'_I can't believe I got involved in this..._' Aoshi thought. '_...But atleast Misao's happy._'

* * *

**A/N:** Awww. Aoshi has a heart after all. xD

So here's my first SouMi fic. And I'm planning to make more. ;) Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Leave a review! :)


End file.
